Recovery
by TheOncomingStorm11
Summary: On a seemingly peaceful night, a young woman named Alex has her whole world turned upside down. Now in the custody of the BAU team, will they find the man who killed her family or will he come back and finish the job he started?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Just my brilliant OC.**

 **WARNING: May contain extreme violence such as blood and gore and will definitely include some strong language.**

 **Chapter 1**

I bolted upright in bed and looked around, something had woken me up and I could tell it wasn't good. I slowly got out of bed and walked towards my door. Before I got very far, there was a loud bang that I could identify very easily. Gunshots. There was no mistaking the noise that I have heard all my life. I officially started panicking and backed away from my door and went to my closet. Going to my dresser, I moved it enough so that I could get into the hidden compartment that my dad made sure my room had, considering his occupation. Suddenly, I heard a piercing scream cut through the air and nearly started screaming myself. That was my sister screaming, I'd recognize that sound anywhere.

Now officially pissed that someone had hurt my sister, I made my way out of my room grabbing my baseball bat and my hunting knife. I quickly strapped on the knife holster and quietly made my way upstairs and went slowly down the hallway. As I neared my parents room I could see a set of bloody footprints heading out the door and down the hall to my little sister's room. I started quietly sobbing when I looked into the room. In the darkness, I could see both of my parents in their bed and both were obviously dead if the amount of blood I could see was any indication. There was nothing I could do for them. They were already gone. Anger coursed through me and I wanted the blood of the person who did this and I wanted it now.

There was a sobbing noise coming from my sister's room and my head snapped in that direction. I held the baseball bat in my hands and prayed that I would be able to save her before it was too late. I crept to the doorway and looked in the room. I saw a man dressed in black, about six foot and he was pointing a gun directly at my sister. All thoughts escaped me and I quickly rushed in and hit him with the bat. I was aiming for his head to knock him out but he moved just in time and instead I hit him in the arm, sadly not the arm holding the gun. Before he could aim his gun again, I grabbed my sister and pushed her towards the door, yelling at her to run and to not look back. She didn't even make it to the doorway. I screamed as I saw her body jerk as it was hit by a bullet. She was gone before she even hit the ground.

I turned around and was about to charge him, when he hit me in the head with the butt of his gun. My head snapped to the side and my body met the ground. I blinked and tried to get my bearings, but he straddled my hips and put his gun away. I saw something shiny and then there was pain, so much pain. I couldn't even scream. There was a bit of clarity at some point, and I saw that he had gotten my knife and was slowly stabbing me with it. My last thought was that if I survived this, I would find this guy and kill him. I sank down into unconsciousness shortly after that thought.

 ***TIME SKIP***

 **Next Morning**

 **Quantico, Virginia**

 **BAU Office**

Everyone on the BAU's top team, was gathered around the table in the viewing room and they all looked dead tired (no pun intended). Each team member had a cup of coffee and a file in front of them. They were all looking at the files and the crime scene photos that came with them.

"Late last night a shooting took place in a home outside Kansas City, Missouri. The entire family was killed except for one. The oldest daughter, Alexandria White. She was stabbed multiple times in the chest and stomach, but luckily none of them hit any vital organs," JJ said, clicking through photos of the family. "The father, Wayne White, was a Missouri State Highway Patrolman who worked at a casino. He was shot in the head execution style, and the mother, Marie White, was a self-employed therapist. She was shot in the head the same way the father was. The youngest daughter, Breanne White, had just turned seventeen. She was shot in the heart through her back. This case is one of five that have happened to police officers and their families in last couple of weeks."

She looked back at her team grim faced. Most of them were looking at the numerous crime scene photos with a grimace.

"The local police are stumped and need help catching the unsub before he strikes again," JJ said, pulling up the picture of the only family member to survive.

"That explains why they want us in on the case now. The unsub made a mistake. He didn't finish the job like he did with all of the other victims," Hotch said.

"Maybe he did that on purpose. Maybe he let the girl live for some reason," Reid said, looking at the picture of the girl concerned.

The girls picture was on the screen and every member of the team turned to look at the girl. She was pretty, had long blondish brown hair, bright blue eyes, and had a radiant smile.

Hotch finally pulled himself away from the picture and turned to his team, "Wheels up in thirty," he announced.

 ***Thirty Minutes Later***

Garcia's face popped up on the computer that was sitting on the table. She was wearing one of her usual eccentric outfits.

"What have you got baby girl?" Morgan asked with a smile.

"Not a whole lot my chocolate goodness," Garcia said, "Each family that was killed has been squeaky clean so they weren't into anything dark."

"What do you have on the oldest White girl?" Rossi asked Garcia.

"Well, she has a good record, nothing bad, she went to one of the local high schools and just graduated in May. Go baby girl. She is going to college in Iowa in the fall. Oh, she is going to have a Swedish room-mate. Nice. Wow. Her medical record is weird though." Garcia said.

"How weird are we talking?" Prentiss asked.

"Um, she has broken four bones, her right wrist, her right thumb, her big toe on her right foot, and her T11 on her back, one almost every year, she sprained her MCL in her knee twice, bruised her left finger pretty bad, apparently slamming it into a car door can do that. That's just the beginning of that. There is way too much here," Garcia said.

"Do you think it could be abuse? All of the bones she broke were on the right side of her body," Morgan asked.

"That's highly unlikely, I think it's just because of the sports she played, the statistics on abuse in home like hers are -" Reid started.

"How did you know she played sports lovely?" Garcia interrupted, surprised that he knew that.

"Her injuries coincide with playing sports, most likely soccer," Reid said matter-of-factly.

Morgan shook his head amused, but not at all shocked that Reid would know something like that.

"Well, if that is all you need my lovelies, I will be going back to my book. Let me know if you need anything else. Ciao," Garcia said with a smile and the computer screen went black, notifying everyone that she was gone.

Hotch looked at his team in hidden amusement and pulled them back to the task at hand. "What is the situation in this city JJ?"

"The situation is pretty rough. The police really want to get this guy but they don't have the man power to get him and they don't know what they are looking for in a suspect, and the press are pushing this story out almost as fast as anything happens," JJ said.

"When we touch down, Reid I want you to go to the station and set up, JJ go with him and get a handle on the press, Morgan and Prentiss I want you to go to the latest crime scene and see what you can get there. David you and I will go to the hospital and talk with our witness." Hotch said, his voice light but commanding. "Our UnSub will not wait long before he will go after the girl and finish the job. So we need to hurry in order to keep her safe.

They all nodded their heads and started to reread the files.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this. This is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction so be nice. Reviews keep me going, they work better than caffeine.**


End file.
